clair de lune
by holic103
Summary: Kanou and Ayse's relationship is far from perfect but, slowly they are growing together. Do not own Okane ga nai
1. Debussy

Kanou couldn't help but feel an intense fire flare up in himself everytime his gaze fell on the blue eyed boy.

"Ayase..." He called softly to the thin blonde who was curled up in bed at a favorable distance away from Kanou.

Drowsy blue eyes opened slightly to stare at him.

"Yes?" Ayase's voice was soft as well but filled with weariness.

Kanou's hand reached out and grabbed Ayase's waist, pulling the boy closer to him with ease. Ayase gasped and tensed up, eyes wide open.

"Kanou-san!" He squeaked out, in his strangely high pitch. Kanou paid no heed to him and nuzzled his face to Ayase's neck, kissing it softly.

He heard the boy gasp again and felt the warm hands tugging at him to release him.

"Kanou-san, let go! Please I need sleep!" ayase cried insistently, though he had no school tomorrow Kanou had not let him rest for the past three days, for obvious reasons. Kanou did nothing to hide his passion and love for ayase.

"nghhh!" ayase covered his soft moan with his hand as Kanou bit down on his tender skin.

"Let me hear you" Kanou told him with a husky voice, grabbing his hand and placing a kiss on it.

Ayase blushed as he looked up at Kanou, small puffs of hot air coming from his mouth. Kanou looked down at him with a feral gaze. Ayase looked too cute for his own good; Messy blonde hair, wide blue eyes, soft white skin, and the noises he was eminating only added to Kanou's lust.

The older man leaned down and practically mandated entrance into Ayases's mouth. His tounge exploring Ayase's inner caverns which were irresistibly hot. Kanou felt Ayase squirm underneath him as his hand traveled up his pajama shirt.

Kanou finally let go of ayase's lips with a gasp due to lack of oxygen. Ayase turned over breathing heavily his shirt falling down his chest exposing a smooth shoulder blade.

"Kanou-San!" He cried softly, as Kanou took the oppurtunity and rolled Ayase unto his stomach. Ayase's heart was thumping loudly and he felt every heartbeat in his ears. No matter how many times they consumated Ayase still felt disapproving and scared.

"Please, stop!ah!" Ayase struggled to turn over but Kanou's body practically laid on top of him as the man's fingers travelled his body.

"Kanou-san!" The eighteen year old trembled under his touch, his body shaking as he felt Kanou's excitement by his now exposed thigh. Again he was turned over unto his back now.

Kanou was enraptured by Ayase's soft mewls and moans, and it took his every strength to not just enter the boy at once. He was brought back to reality, when a small hand touched his chin.

"Kanou-san, please! I am too tired, can we?...Please?" Ayase hesitated speaking in between gasps. His voice tired and a bit scared.

"I don't think I can stop now." He replied with a smirk, kissing Ayase's raised thigh.

"But, you promised you would let me rest!" His eyes filling with tears.

The two males locked eyes, blue staring at black.

_Shit_! The older man thought with anger, He could never say no to those teary eyes.

"Fine! Fine!" He replied grudingly letting go of Ayase and lifting himself out of the straddling position.

"Ah! Thank you very much Kanou-san!" sitting up, Ayase exclaimed with a little too much hapiness annoying the other man.

"Don't think this is over, in return I am playing with you extra hard tomorrow!" Kanou replied hautily.

"What?! But-"

He was inturrupted by Kanou's lips on his own. A soft touch.

"Lets just go to sleep!" He replied grumpily pulling Ayase down next to him and layed a hand over him possesively.

"Goodnight" Kanou said sleep already enticing him.

Ayase could feel his breath tickle his ear.

"goodnight." the boy said, blushing into the darkness.


	2. moonlight

Morning light streamed in through the windows, casting bright rays of sunshine into the bedroom. Ayase could feel their heat and knew it was late without even opening his eyes yet. He groaned and turned to his opposing side away from the light.

He felt the door creak open and opened one blue eye heavily. Kanou came in, already dressed and ready for work even on a saturday. Without glancing at Ayase he made his way towards the closet and looked through the closet with haste.

_What's he looking for? _Ayase wondered to himself. Thinking it over he raised himself on his elbow and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Kanou-san?" He asked, "What are you doing?"

Kanou's head looked back surprised towards Ayase . Was their anger in his eyes?

"Don't worry go back to sleep." He walked towards him and patted his head softly. "I'm going to be a bit late today so don't wait up, you said you wanted to go to your apartment today right?"

Ayase nodded carefully, he needed to collect some extra essentials.

"Kuba will pick you up, i'll meet you over there later on okay?" Kanou's eyes bore into his, "don't leave the apartment for anything! I'll be calling you every hour so pick up!" His tone was demanding.

"eh? all right..." ayase was a litle confused to say the least. Kanou sounded flustered.

Sighing deeply the business man started walking out the bedroom door, "I'll see you later!" He called to Ayase still in bed.

"ah! wait!" Ayase scrambled out of bed and reached for Kanou in the hallway.

Kanou turned to him in surprise, a smirk creeping on his face as he took in Ayase's appearance. The young boy was wearing only the too large pajama shirt, hickeys clearly exposed on his neck line.

ayase yelped in embarrasement and rushed to the bathroom realizing his lack of attire. He heard Kanou laugh from outside the door. He blushed profousely.

"don't worry we'll talk later!" And with that Kanou headed out locking the door behind him his mood greatly improved, while Ayase was left in the bathroom torturing himself on his stupidity.


	3. beethoven

"Achoo!!" Ayase sneezed loudly, as dust filled up the small closet. Kanou had given him permission to visit his apartment to pick up some things, of course though he needed Kuba's company.

He was currently packing sweaters and warm pants into a small box, winter was closing in.

_How long have i been gone from my apartment?_ The lithe blonde thought as he swept a hand over the dirt on his cabinets.

"Ayase." A deep voice called to him.

The boy looked up surprised, having forgotten of the twin.

"Yes, Kuba?" He smiled at the tall worker. Kuba's heart thumped unwillingly, he couldn't help but feel a soft spot for the boy.

"Kanou should be coming any minute, i'll be waiting outside." The black eyed man said with monotone.

Ayase stood up dusting himself and laid a hand on Kuba's lower arm, "thank you for coming with me today, I hope I wasn't a nuisance." His fawning looks pierced Kuba right through the heart.

"What!? No! Of course not!..."Kuba stuttered, Ayase's warm hand was still placed on his arm and even this small touch made Kuba uncomftarble. _Damn, he's so cute..._Kuba moved slowly and plaed a hand on his shoulder, "I-"

"What the hell is this?!" Kanou's voice rored through the small apartment.

Kuba and ayase flinched in unision at Kanou's deep voice. Fear tingling down both of their spines.

"Boss!" Kuba said, sweat forming on his forehead, _think think!!_"I was just brushing a spider from Ayase's arm!" He claimed a tad desperately.

"Eh? Oh! Yes, I um did feel something on my arm!" Ayase caught on from the look Kuba sent him.

"Kuba get the hell out!" The tall man demanded clearly annoyed. Calling Kanou a jealous person was putting it lightly.

The twin bowed and left in a hurry, shutting the door behind him.

"Hmm!" Kanou made his way towards Ayase, "What were you doing?"

"Oh, well I needed to get some jackets for-"

"No! I mean why were you and Kuba so close!?" Anger still flamming in his cat like eyes.

Ayase stared aimlessly up at him, at a loss for words.

"Nothing I just," He was interrupted for the second time a hand pulling his shirt up, exposing his smooth white skin.

"Kanou!" Ayase hastily moved back, causing him to trip on one of the boxes from the closet. Kanou quickly followed his movements, moving to the floor on top of him. His expert hands began scanning the boy's skin with deft fingers.

"Uwah!! What are you doing!?" ayase's faced burned with emaberassment, his body reacting to the man's touch.

"I have to make sure you wern't touched." Kanou declared with firmness, pulling ayase's shirt off.

_The neighbors! I can't! Let them hear! Maybe I sh-what?!_

Ayase's train of thought was quickly hindered as he felt a smooth tounge run over his neck.

"Stop...please!" His pleas were soft, due to the moans he was trying to hide. Kanou smirked into his collarbone licking a long stride up his pale neck.

"Ughh, kuu" Ayase's hands pummeled his mouth to hide his voice, his eyes now glazing over with a hazy cloud. Kanou's black hair grazed his face softly.

He was brought back to reality when he felt hands tugging at his waistband.


	4. Mozart

**hello,I just wanted to say I updated yesterday so chapter 3 is completed but for some reason it didn't show as updated. I am bad with computers. Also, every chapter I am naming is after composers but, I dont know many, can you guys help?**

Ayase was jerked back to reality as he felt strong hands pull at his waist.

_No_! The young boy thought with panic, quickly jerking away from Kanou's grasp. The business man raised his eyebrows in surprise at Ayase's strength.

"I let you go yesterday, do i need to teach you who owns you again?" He said narrowing his eyes, and tightning his grip on Ayase's body.

"B-But Kanou-san! Not here! I mean the neighb-"

"I thought I've told you this before! I don't care who listens!"

As Ayase was about to respond, Kanou took the oppurtunity and crushed his lips to Ayase's silencing any more protests. Kanou loved the feel of the boy's soft lips on his, a feeling that may or may not be returned. Ayase's small hands pushed at Kanou,s chin but, to no avail .Before he could think twice his hands were seized and pinned over his head in a firm grip.

"Mhhh!!!" His voice still managed to penetrate just a bit through the kiss. Ayase felt very awkward to say the least, he had absolutely no experience in kissing and had no clue on what to do. Kanou did all the work kissing him passionately, while he laid there exposed and troubled.

Kanou opened his eyes and looked down at the boy underneath him. Ayase's face was beginning to show signs of suffocation but, a rosy blush graced his face. He let go of his lips and took a deep breath, Ayase still captivated and breathing hard under him. The sight made Kanou crazy.

"Open your mouth." His voice was dark and husky as he leaned down once again.

Ayase opened his eyes timidly meeting Kanou's gaze, his chest still heaving up and down rapidly. He blushed furiously and turned his head to the side. Kanou trailed kisses from the boy's chin back to his lips coxing the boy out of his shyness. Ayase thought it better not to argue anymore for fear of upsetting the man and just stood still.

"Ah!" A moan slipped from his mouth as Kanou ran a hand over a his chest. He gasped softly when he felt Kanou's tounge trace his lips.

"Ayase..." The man said his name softly, urging the boy to turn his face. Ayase never seemed to give in to him. _Well except when he's intoxicated._ Thought Kanou.

Discarding the last of his clothing, Ayase was finally shed of all his clothing, his effeminate body revealed and glowing to Kanou's hungry desire.

Ayase thought he might die in that instant, shame burning in him at someone staring at his naked body. In an effort to shield himself he twisted slightly, raising his leg to conceal his manhood.

"Don't." Kanou said as always with finality, "I still have to check your body." He smirked as he raised Ayase's thigh with his free hand and kissed his thin stomach gently.

"Unhh." The boy's body began to tremble


	5. Bach

**i will never forgive myself for writing this. O_o**

The boy's body began to tremble under Kanou's touch.

Slowly he wrapped his hand around Ayase's burning member.

"Aghh!N-nhh!"Ayase bit his lip and arched his back instinctively. Kanou enjoying the reaction started moving his hand slowly up and down.

"Kano-ah! S-stop!" His hands were now free but, his body was useless, limp, and with no strength. One hand placed on top Kanou's hand holding his raised thigh, the other trying in vain to hold back the noises he was making. Tears started to swell in his eyes at all the emotions happening around him.

"Does it feel good?" Kanou said huskily as he lewdly licked the inner shell of ayase's ear, causing a violent shiver for the boy.

"N-no It, doe- AH!" A pretty loud moan forced his way out of his mouth as Kanou thrusted his hips forward a little at the same time pumping harder now at his leaking member.

"Why don't you just admit you like it?" He said knowingly. Ayase didn't even tried to respond, his vocal cords could only produce inevitable moans. "Should I just make you scream so maybe you will understand?"

Kanou decided for him, letting go of his leg to lean forward he started licking Ayase's delicate nipples.

"Ahh! ku, unhh!" What he was feeling he couldn't stop, his hands were hot and searching as they held unto Kanou's back, clawing at his shirt.

Kanou released Ayase's erect member and slowly, slowly started moving against the boy's body.

Ayase thought he was loosing his mind, he was close to his climax and the heat generating from Kanou's moving form made him lose his senses.

"Ah! Ah!" For each thrust Kanou gave Ayase yelled eratically the sound making Kanou want to just take the boy hard and rough. The noises echoed off the wall, the boy's moans and the man's grunts of pleasure.

On the last thrust Ayase subcounciously raised himself from the floor and arched his hips to meet with Kanou's, an ultimately pleasing reaction for both of them . Holding tightly to Kanou and burrying his face in his chest he reached his climax.

"Ahhhh!!" His loud cry muffled by Kanou's chest as he came violently, the hairs on his neck and arms rising.

Ayase closed his eyes and released his hold on Kanou's back falling to the floor, a deep weariness washing over him. Kanou stared down at him, his hands at both sides of Ayase's head.

"Hey, we haven't even started yet."

Ayase's heart stopped at the words, face going pale. He opened his eyes to stare up at kanou.


	6. vivaldi

Ayase's heart stopped at the words, face going pale. He opened his eyes to stare up at kanou.

The man's face was looking back at him with fierce determination. Ayase knew only a miracle would save him from his predicament.

And that's exactly what happened. As soon as kanou bent down to capture Ayase's lips once more, the door began to bang loudly. The harsh noise made Ayase flinch. Kanou growled low.

"Mr. Yukiya!?" A young female's voice penetrated through the wooden door.

"Y-mhh!?" Ayase's reply was quickly covered by Kanou's hand. He stared indignantly up at Kanou, the man signaling a shushed finger at him. His face was clearly annoyed beyond reason.

"Hello!? Is there anyone home?! Ayase yukiya?!" The voice sounded a bit forlong and desperate, Ayase couldn't help but struggle earnestly from Kanou's mouth and grip. This only made the man even more annoyed, soon a quiet battle of domination began. Ayase kicked and twisted while kanou gripped tighter, all this happened while the door kept banging. Exasperated Ayase was left with no choice and swiftly but non to gently bit Kanou's hand.

"Hey!" The business man's shocked voice erupted, ending the silence in the apartment. He drew back his finger to look at the nip his forced lover made.

Ayase took this oppurtunity and responded to the enigmatic visitor.

"Yes! This is Yukiya!" The boy quickly raised himself from the floor dodging Kanou's hands, and began putting his clothes back on.

"H-hello! Oh, Im so glad you are home!" The voice sounded immensly relieved.

As he was about to open the door firm hands held the opening. Ayase looked up to see a displeased Kanou-san.

"What do you think you are doing?" His voice was low and frightning.

"Kanou-san" Ayase's voice was pleading but, Kanou was having nothing of it.

It seemed the knocker could hear the conversation since the banging stopped and all was quiet behind the door.

"Let go of the door"

"But..."

"Ayase, dont make me say it again."

The boy's eyes widened in fear and anger but, mostly fear. Tears began to well at the corners of his big blue eyes. He felt like he just had to answer the door though! The staring contest was interrupted by a soft voice.

"I'm sorry to be such a bother but, I've come a long way to see you Yukiya. My name is May...May Yukiya. I am your father's little sister."

**Mwuhahahhaha=p Review please**


	7. Chopin

**I kinda messed up making the new character Ayase's mom...but i changed it=]**

There were some moments in your life that stopped the beating of your heart. To Ayase this was one of them. His breath caught in his throat and a series of goosebumps traveled down his spine.

Kanou raised his eyebrows in shock, he snapped his head up and opened the door himself.

Standing there was a young girl in what seemed like her late twenties. She was a bit taller than Ayase and just as thin. Her hair was like her brothers, brown and straight. Her attire was simple;denim jeans, a black shirt, and a red hoddie. What came as a shock was the small sleeping child in her arms.

Kanou and Ayase were both speechless and openly gawking in what could have been a funny scene were it not so surprising.

The girl smilled timidly, she was lovely albeit, dark and baggy circles graced her eyes.

"My name is May. If you would let me I would like to explain myself a bit more." Her eyes were pleading.

"O-Of course!!!" Ayase stuttered nervously, his heart beating like crazy at the thought of a family member exsisting. He moved away from the entrance of the door.

"Wait." A cool voice interrupted.

Both Ayase and May looked up to see Kanou. His steely look made May shiver.

"How do we know you are telling the truth?" His facial features cold and unwavering.

"Kanou-san!" Ayase stared in horror at his accusation.

"No! Its fine I can understand! I have identification. A stranger randomly claiming to be family is a bit suspicious." The girl was flustered, and quickly tried to reach in to her handbag but, found the task difficult seeing as how she held a sleeping infant in her arms.

"Please come in!" Ayase was sympathetic towards the woman and motioned her forward. Kanou however stood right behind Ayase and refused entry to the struggling girl.

After a while of rummaging through her purse she held out her wallet.

"Here! Take a look!" She handed the wallet to Ayase. Kanou was quicker however and snatched it out of her hands.

"Kanou-san!" Ayase's ire was quickly rising with the man's antics. Satisfying his love Kanou, still standing behind Ayase, bent down so both could examine the wallet. Ayase felt his face heat up at Kanou's proximity but was happy being able to see.

Both scanned the ID.

_Name Yukiya May, from Osaka, age _28. Kanou and Ayase mentally read the information.

May interrupted the two's inspection by softly and nervously telling them to open the flap beside the ID.

Kanou still holding the wallet hooked his thumb under the flap and lifted it. Ayase gasped and paled. The pictures showed his dad holding his infant self. The boy shakily took the wallet with no protest from Kanou and began looking at the rest of the pictures. It showed his parents before his mother had been intered into the hospital, a nude picture of himself as a baby which Kanou was fond of, and the last one showed the girl herself with a blinding smile, at a young age holding Ayase.

"I've come a long way to see you Yukiya-kun."


	8. Haydn

With extreme reluctence Kanou allowed May to enter the apartment and so they found themselves all gathered around Ayase's small fold in table.

The mysterious child in May's arms was still asleep and Ayase found it rude to enquire its origins. Kanou however thought differently.

"Whose kid is that?" He stated with a firm nod of the head gesturing at the child. Ayase gasped and gave Kanou a shocked look.

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to introduce him." She gently moved the child into a cradling position in her arms. "This is Haruka, my son." She said the words with love as she swept back his black hair out of his pale face.

Kanou and Ayase raised their eyebrows in surprise both noting her youth and lack of a marriage ring. She stared at them knowingly,use to the reaction. It seems a bastard child was looked down upon everywhere.

"He'll be five this year." Smiling sadly.

"He's gorgeous!" Ayase exclaimed, noticing the meloncholic look on her face. May gave him a small silent thank you. She breathed deeply, almost nervously, preparing herself.

"I want to tell you many things Yukiya but, firstly is this man someone you trust?" She gestured towards Kanou. Ayase, surprised by her question looked towards Kanou. Their eyes, blue against black, met. Though all was not clear between them, and doubts still lingered, the boy knew he was safe with Kanou.

He nodded slowly turning his head from Kanou to May. "Yes, very much." His answer was clear and left Kanou with a small shortage in breath. Ayase probably didn't even realize what that had meant to Kanou.

May still felt a little wary at Kanou's presence but, was reassured by Ayase.

"Okay...Where should I start? Do you know how your father and mother met Yukiya-kun?"

"No Grandma never liked to talk about my parents. Oh and please call me Ayase."

"Allright, Ayase-Kun, your father and mother met in Osaka when they were still young at a booth were they both worked. They dated for about a year and married soon after."

Ayase's heart thudded loudly at the mention of his beloved parents. May continued.

"Your parent's decision to get married was not totally accepted. You see your mother was previously promised off to another man for marriage. When she still decided to marry, her family disowned her. But don't be sad, they were very happy with their choice. I truly did love your mother Ayase, I was proud of my brother for captivating such a loely bride." May paused in her story. Reaching the difficult part.

A year after you were born Ayase, your mother started feeling sickly. She, as you recall started visiting the hospital more frequently."

Ayase cringed, his mother's sickness was always a touchy subject.

"Around this time I was what...? Sixteen years old? I met a man and fell in love. Brother was against it you see... he was older and had previously divorced his wife but, being in love losses brain cells." She smirked at her own joke closing her eyes. "Against my brother's will I left to America with him when you were about four. I had currently been living with him for about fourteen years, when I realized he didn't care for me nor our son."

When I heard of your father's death Ayase I am ashamed I still hadn't forgiven him for his opposition to my lover." She cast her eyes down and stroked her son's face. Ayase hung to her every word wanting to urge her to go on but, waited.

"I have come to pay for my mistakes Ayase-Kun, and if you let me I would like to start anew with you...as a family." May looked towards Ayase with tears in her eyes. She gasped to find Ayase's eyes were also glistening.

"Of course you can." The boy replied softly his heart ready to burst.

"Thank you."

Not everyone was pleased though. Kanou was suspicious as ever and jealous to find the person he loved trusting so easily in someone. He would defenitely do a background check on the woman.

The shrill ring of a cellphone ruined the moment.

Kanou swiftly opened his phone and replied somewhat annoyed.

"What?!"

"Um boss a Mr. Kaouru is asking for you." Kuba's voice replied on the other end.

"Im on my way." And with that he hung up his phone. "Ayase come we are leaving." He grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"W-wait Kanou-san I need to stay." Ayase pleaded.

Kanou was about to reply but May intervened first.

"You don't live here?" She asked confused.

"Well I sort of ...live with Kanou-san." HIs voice becoming smaller at each passing word. He had no idea how to explain their relationship to May.

"What exactly is your relationship?"

Ayase stayed still his face growing pale. Kanou smirked sadistically.

"Shall I tell her Ayase?" Kanou's voice low and ominous.

The boy's head quickly snapped up to glare at Kanou.

"Listen i'll just come again tomorrow, will you be here?" May said trying to break the tension.

"Yes."

"No." Kanou's voice firm.

"Kanou-san!" Ayase's voice clearly flustered.

"Let's go." He dragged Ayase out the apartment.

As Kanou walked towards the door May sneakily placed a paper in Ayase's hand, earning her a confused gaze from the boy.

"If you don't mind we are leaving." Kanou said standing in the middle of the doorway with a deathgrip on Ayase's hand.

"Yes, of course." May stood with her child and walked out of the apartment. Kanou slammed the door shut and began walking down the stairs.

May stood there on top of the stairs watching as Ayase was led away. The boy turned his head to stare at the woman. He looked down at the paper in his hand, digits were written on them. He gripped it tightly with his fist. He would defenitely meet with her again.

**PLease review, I need feedback=p**


	9. Alkin

Ayase gripped the small wad of paper tightly to himself. NOt even Kanou could deny him his own blood.

Bam!

Ayase felt his head connect to the hard white wall in their apartment entrance. Kanous large hands were rougher than usual. Ayase's impact made his vision blur for a bit when his eyes focused0 his voice caught in his throat. Kanou stared down, more like glared down at him, with piercing eyes. A hand at each side of his head making Ayase feel trapped.

A cold shudder ran trough his body. He turned his head and closed his eyes hopping to somehow block out Kanou's intense glare.

"Look at me." Kanou's cold voice was low. Ayase refused to comply and instead tried to focus on his rapidly beating heart.

"When I tell you to do something you do it!" Ayase gasped as Kanou's hand roughly pulled his chin up to meet with his gaze. Kanou's attitude was no joke. Angering the man was a dangerous situation. Ayase thought of this as he felt his face grow pale. For the longest time everything stayed still. Kanou had Ayase trapped and seemed determined to break him down.

Still holding his chin in one hand Kanou smoothly said, "You are not to meet with that woman again." and let go of his captive, walking towards their bedroom. His word was law. But today Ayase felt like going against it.

"No." He tried to make it more commanding and forceful but instead it came out low and unsure. Taking a second breath he tried once more, "No." This time around Kanou heard.

"What?" He asked disbelieving. Kanou had had a taste of ayase's stubborness and had found he didn't quite like it.

"I-I don't think its y-your place to be telling me if I should meet with my family or not." Ayase barely finished the sentence all the while looking down at the floor.

There was a tension filled pause. Ayase swore Kanou could hear the thumping of his heartbeat.

Finally Kanou spoke in a low and terrifying voice.

"You... don't think its my place?" Kanou smirked not at all pleased.

"I just don't see what the problem is in meeting with her." Ayase replied honestly still afraid to look Kanou in the eye.

"The problem is you always fall for every single little trap!" Kanou's voice erupted, his patience having worne thin.

Ayase flinched at his tone but knew he couldn't back down. "How do you know its a trap?! she knew everything about me!"

"Its called a detective agency Ayase! Anyone could do it!" Kanou lashed out harshly.

"And how could she have possibly had my baby pictures?" The boy challenged.

"She looked low enough to have stolen them or digitally altered them!" The man said with a sneer, as he took off his shirt and threw it on the bed.

"Kanou-san!" Ayase was outraged.

"Enough! You won't meet her and that is final!" His voice stating this was the end of the turned his back to Ayase, divesting himself of his clothes.

Ayase kept his mouth shut but was shaking with anger. Tears of frustration welling up.

"Get in bed."

Ayase looked up fearfully at those words. Wether or not they ment what he thought he couldn't possibly fall asleep right now with all this on his mind.

"I still have some homework to do so i'll just go finish that." He said quietly.

"That wasn't a suggestion." Kanou's voice was low.

"But I..." Ayase started uncertainly unsure of what to say.

"I let you off yesterday, don't even think i'll let you go easy today." His voice was still monotone as if discussing sex was nothing. It was a good thing Kanou still had his back to Ayase seeing as how the boy started to tremble slightly.

"-----wanttoo--" Ayase murmured incoherently.

The man turned around to face the boy."Huh?"

"I don't want to." He said with startling defience. Ayase was somewhat proud he kept his voice unwavering.

It could be said Kanou was more a man of action than words and so he swiftly made his way towards Ayase and promptly picked him up from the waist , threw him over his shoulders, and dropped him on the bed unceremoniously.

"Kanou-san!" Ayase was surprised and not at all pleased at being treated as lugagge.

Large hands tugged at his black jeans, pulling them down along with his blue boxers to his knees. Ayase gripped Kanou's wrists to impede the man but to no avail, he stubbornly learned each time there was no stopping a lustful man.

"Kanou-san please lets tal-eh! What are-!" Ayase's plea was interrupted when he felt a cold wet finger entering him.

Ayase started to panic, Kanou wasen't even taking the time to undress him properly and he probably wouldn't take the time to prepare him properly either. The boy's breaths started coming out more labored, his shirt sticking to his skin with nervous sweat. Ayase felt two fingers now invading his in and squirming their way in impatiently.

"No... ughh...it hurts..." Each time Ayase spoke he felt Kanou push his way in more forcefully. It was clear only one person would recieve pleasure tried to escape but, the more he moved the more pain he recieved.

"Please, no more..." His small whimpers and occasional gasps did nothing for Kanou. He would not respond to Ayase, which in turn scared the boy more than when he was screaming.

"Ah!" Ayase felt the fingers leave him at last. The tears where now streaming down his face, his body shacking.

Kanou took in the boy below him. He knew what he was doing constituded as rape but he frankly couldn't care less. He would make Ayase feel his love consentually or not.

The man began to open his belt hastly. Ayase held his breath and shut his eyes once he heard the soft but hurried clanking of his belt. Raising his arms and covering them both over his eyes like an X.

"Open your eyes." Kanou's dangerous voice was the only noise in the room. The stubborn boy refused acting, with more confidence than he actually had.

"N-no." It was soft and meek but, Kanou heard it anyway.

"No?" Fed up with ayase's behaviour he grabbed both arms and easily forced them over the boy's head making him flinch.

"Don't even think about moving your arms,look at me." Kanou was now done with games and it seemed Ayase had given up as well.

The boy opened his teary eyes and slowly moved them up to stare at Kanou's cold face.

"I don't-" Ayase tried once more to appeal to the man.

"Be quiet, I don't want to hear anything out of you execpt for my name." The man coldly interjected. Ayase felt more ters well up in his eyes as he shut them once more.

"No, I want you to keep your eyes open,and see."  
Ayase's eyes opened fearfully then closed just as fast.

**erhmmm i hope you all like non con...**


	10. chapter 10

Kanou felt a slight sense of guilt in the back of his mind but the anger and lust clouded his whole judgement. He raised Ayase's trembling white thighs by the back of his knees and placed them high near the top of his chest and with his large hands positioned Ayase to where he was nearly doubled over. The worse part was that Kanou intentionally placed him in this sordid position because Ayase could plainly see how he would be entered.

The young boy's heartbeat was increasing at an alarming speed and his breathing became more haggard. Kanou could hear the puffs of air comming from the boy, could feel the slick skin under his hands, and the body he was about to enter and felt even more aroused.

Grabbing his large organ with one hand and holding unto one of Ayase's legs with the other, Kanou slowly made his way in without stopping. HIs breath hitching at the contact with the boy. The organ greedily entered the pink hole with a sloppy and wet sound comming from the act of entrance.

"Uahh!" A scream erupted from Ayase's pretty lips, the intrusion always followed with a sharp pain."No!Ahhhh!umrhmm!" The boy clawed at the sheeets around him and writhed under Kanou. "PLease..." Ayase continued begging even at this point. His eyes shut tightly.

"Fuck.." Kanou growled softly.

The boy's squirming intensified his pleasure. The more he moved the more slick and soft Ayase's innerds became. Kanou's hands trembled at his will to not start moving then and there. His mind as well as body was in ecstacy, and he opened his mouth slightly and arched his back at how amazingly good it felt to be inside Ayase. He was patient though and was merciful enough to let the boy become adjusted.

Ayase on the other hand was too scared to accept the pleasure. HIs body was trembling at the organ stuck in himself. Ayase never wanted to go into the details of sex, finding it to embarassing. His legs squeezed around Kanou's sides and his body uncounciously tried to roll over making his pose seem very indecent. Ayase's face was contorted into a wanton expression. Kanou found the sight orgasmic.

"Ayase," Kanou reached down to touch the boy, placing his hands on his stomach."Hey just relax."

Ayase's over sensitive body trembled even more at Kanou's touch on his abdomen. The large hand giong up to his chest and down to his navel.

"Kanou,ughh, its too big.." Ayase whimpered at Kanou. The older man chuckled at the remark.

"Usually, that should be a good thing." The man purred and bent down to lewdly lick Ayase's ear.

"Ahhh! Wait!" as Kanou bent down Ayase's body bent more, Kanou's impatient organ sliding in more.

"I can't" The man growled, and still nipping Ayase's ear he started to grind his hips into the boy.

"No! Uwahhh!!" The act sent Ayase's hormones into rage. HIs body starting to convulse in grinding motion accepted eagerly by the young body.

Kanou grinned at Ayase's movements. He knew sooner or later he would begin to learn what to do during sex.

The large man sat back up again and hurridely pulled his organ out and thrusted back into the needy hole. The organ impaling poor Ayase and sending his body into an arch. He cried out more and more in unwanted pleasure.

Ayase was completely submerged in the feeling. He pistioned his hips up to meet Kanou's. Their bodies became slick with persipiration and the only sound in the room was Ayase's screams, Kanou's grunts, and the dirty sound of Kanou's organ pushing in and out at the junction where they met.

"Ayase look at me." Kanou said suddenly stopping.

Ayase, breathing hard opened his clouded eyes to stare at the man. Kanou took hold of the leg by his chest and kissed the ankle, spreading the leg in the process. Ayase had a clear view of his entrance being filled in, semen frothing around the edges and trailing all the way down to his stomach. Ayase was ashamed and aroused at the same time.

With no notice Kanou quickly thrust in again, his ramming became more passionate. Still holding onto Ayase's spread leg with one hand he placed the other on the matress and began thrusting in harder. Kanou's ridiculous strength meant only to rock Ayase's body ended up moving the matress as well.

"AHHHH!" The boy screamed out in pleasure as his special bundle of nerves was rammed straight on.

The bed hitting the wall along with Kanou's thrusts. Bam!Bam!Bam!BAm!

Reaching for Kanou's shoulders Ayase blindly grabbed on as he came. Kanou felt the boy under him cum, and if it was possible drove farther inside the body trying to reach his climax. A few more thrusts and the 26 yr. old came as well.

Both males breathed harshly against each other. Kanou looked down at Ayase's dirty body and flushed face. He raised the boy's chin and kissed him, tounge and all. Their nether fluids as well as upper fluids were now mixed together as their saliva trailed down.

Feeling absolutely no more energy, Ayase broke away and instantly fell asleep.


End file.
